


SKY

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Anthology, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalian berdua adalah langit. Berbeda namun satu—siklus yang terus berulang untuk selamanya. Dan sama seperti langit, tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang memisahkan kalian, kalian akan kembali bersatu di bawah naungan tata surya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SKY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Author's POV, for your information.

Kalau ada satu kata untuk merangkum kehidupan kalian, maka itu adalah langit.

Kalian berdua bagaikan langit, entah mana yang menjadi langit kelabu musim gugur dan mana yang menjadi langit cerah di musim semi. Kalian berdua bagaikan langit, entah mana yang menjadi siang dan jadi malam. Kalian—sama seperti langit yang ada di bumi ini—adalah dua hal yang nampak berbeda, namun sesungguhnya adalah satu.

Banyak pepatah dalam berbagai bahasa mengatakan; bahwa apapun yang terjadi _“langit di manapun tetaplah sama.”_ Setidaknya itulah yang kalian harapkan. Saat kedua mata kembar kalian menatap ke langit di mana kalian berpijak—dengan dua iris coklat yang sama, yang berbagi kenangan selama bertahun-tahun di London Utara—masing-masing berharap, bahwa serpihan jiwamu tengah menatap langit yang sama.

Cuaca terkadang bagi kalian adalah metafora. Saat kalian enggan berterus terang, cuaca akan menjadi penerjemah bagi kalian berdua.

 _“Hari ini di Barcelona mendung.”_  
 _“Sama—Manchester hari ini juga mendung.”_  
  
Seringkali kalian berkata seperti itu satu sama lain. Padahal, bila melirik ke ramalan cuaca, tak ada satupun awan Cumulus berada di langit.

Karena kalianlah langit itu. Kalianlah yang memutuskan bagaimana pergerakan semua awan, angin, dan sinar di dunia milik kalian berdua. Mendung adalah saat hati kalian kelabu karena saling rindu yang kalian rasakan, dan cerah adalah saat kalian merasa harus berbagi kebahagiaan kepada _alter-ego_ mu yang berada terpisah ratusan kilometer.

Seperti langit, kalian akan terus ada. Entah terluka karena badai, entah nyaris kehilangan asa karena diluluhlantakkan topan, perasaan cinta kalian masih terus ada. Tersimpan di lubuk hati terdalam, tanpa seorang pun mengerti kecuali pemilik dua pasang tangan yang dulu senantiasa bersatu di bawah terpaan mendung menyenangkan khas London Utara.

Sebab, seperti langit—di mana satu bagiannya terhubung dengan bagian yang lain—kalian, Robin van Persie dan Cesc Fabregas, adalah dua pasang jiwa yang tak utuh. Di London Utaralah kalian menjadi langit yang utuh, dan di tempat yang sama pula menjadi runtuh. Kalian, langit yang mewakili jingga dan merah—memiliki satu hati yang selalu terhubung. Satu tambah satu tak lagi dua, melainkan satu. Di saat yang satu rindu, maka begitu juga yang lain. Saat yang satu teringat akan kenangan masa lalu, dan yang lain akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

_“Itu Cesc Fabregas. Perantauan dari Spanyol. Kudengar dia kemari karena orangtuanya bercerai.”  
“Itu Robin van Persie. Katanya dia dari keluarga broken-home. Ibunya pergi, dan ayahnya terpaksa membesarkan dia sendirian.”_

Potongan kalimat-kalimat itulah awal mula dari semua ini.

Pada awalnya kalian berpikir bahwa kalian berbeda. Pada awalnya kalian berpikir bahwa ini semua hanyalah masalah pekerjaan semata.

Namun—sekali lagi—kalian berdua adalah sosok yang layaknya langit. Bagaimanapun kalian akan berpisah, bagaimanapun cuaca buruk akan merajah, langit selalu akan menemukan jalannya. Kalian akan mengendarai angin untuk bersatu dan melebur, akan menguasai matahari untuk menerangi jalan pulang.

Karena kalian adalah perwujudan dari langit. 

Diambil dari belahan dunia berbeda—namun adalah satu dalam sebuah siklus yang berulang. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan kalian, kalian akan menemukan kembali cara untuk kembali bersama di bawah naungan tata surya.

Selamanya, dalam satu kesatuan.

**Author's Note:**

> Pada akhirnya, saya nggak tahu kenapa malah berakhir membuat antologi tidak jelas semacam ini. Saran saya: jangan terlalu banyak membaca karya Dee. #bukangitu #heh Dan, yah, memang Fabpersie ini pair yang asyik kalau dibuat angst begini sih, ya. Jadi ketagihan #oi  
> Terakhir, sekali lagi, maaf kalau tidak jelas. Ini pertama kalinya sih.
> 
> Oh ya, comment please? .w.


End file.
